My new variety of spray carnation plant was discovered by me in 1977 as a seedling resulting from my crossing of selected unnamed seedlings with the object of producing new varieties having a higher yield and improved quality, this new plant having been found among a group of similarly produced seedlings in greenhouse at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. This new plant was selected by me for propagation because of its profuse production of quite delicate pink flowers grown on relatively long flower stems borne on a tall bush. Propagation of this plant was done by me at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings and such propagation was carried on through several generations, which demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of this new variety hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.